Her Story
by electricgurl
Summary: Last chapter is up! Five minute story that just kinda mutated. Takes place after Buffy's death and then when she is brought back. But this version has a Spuffy twist...Enjoy and Please R&R:- This will shape into an AU if people want me to continue...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Death 

Author: electricgurl 

E-mail: electricgurl0582yahoo.ca 

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I did but all the same. 

Paring: Small Buffy and Spike. Possible more to come. 

Timeline: After the 5th seasons finale. 

Summary: A five minute story that just kinda mutated. Takes place after Buffy's death and then when she is brought back. But this version has a Spuffy twist...Enjoy and Please R&R:-) This will shape into an AU if people want me to continue....  
  
DEATH  
  
I am dead. The inevitable cannot be changed. I move through this world into the new one that awaits me. I smile as I see those who loved me talking about me and the things that I have done. Smiles cross their faces and i know that they will be okay. I talk another step forward and I am throw back into my history.  
  
The moments before my parting of this world. My sister. Spike. Willow. Xander. Giles Everyone is safe now. Angel in L.A. People I don't even know are safe know because of my sacrifice. And I would do it all over again if it would make sure they were all safe. I see Dawn and Spike comforting one another over my death. He will take good care on her. I trust him.  
  
It was great to say the least...My friends...My family...My life. I take a deep breath and smile. Everything will be fine. They are safe.  
  
I take another step. I'm back to when I was engaged with Spike. I smile. That was the night I finally gave into my feelings for him. I feel all my feelings for him in that moment. He is the one that I will probably miss the most. At least I think he will be. He was always there for me and I'm sorry that I won't be there for him. I wipe away the tear that would have fell.  
  
Another step. The day I meet Angel. I shake my head at how naive I was. I sigh. First Loves. I grinned. Then frowned. I can't hope but wonder how Angel would take my death. Hopefully better then the others are. I bit my lip and I am ready to move on...In more ways then one.  
  
Another step. I am in my old high school just after I had been called as a slayer. I can feel my hate and confusion. Everything is bearing down on me and I can't help but feel disgust in myself. I was hating what I was...WHO I am...I growl at my younger self. Stupid. If only I had collected myself at a younger age. I might have been a better slayer.  
  
I sigh and take another step. I'm younger now. A child. Before I ever had to worry about slaying or vampires. My whole family is around me. My father is there. My Mom and Dad are calmly talking about their work. I sigh and tip my head. If only I hadn't held on to this image for so long. I growl at myself at this thought. Why worry about this now. My life is done and over. I've lived a full life and now there is nothing I can do about it.  
  
A final step and I---I don't know where I am but I know that I am safe. I smile and look up. There is my mother and friends that have pasted away far to early. I smile as mom runs over to see me. I grin at her, and pull her close. I hug her like my soul depended on it. I know that everything will be fine. My friends will move on and I will be safe and sound and not have to worry about anything every again. I am home. The world will live to grow and my friends on Earth will move on. Years in the future I will see the others. They will come and join me and we will live happily ever after.

  
  
I feel ill. I can feel something pulling me away from where I am. I am fighting it but it's to strong. I scream in pain. My mother is holding me close. Telling me everything will be okay. Tears roll down my cheeks. I don't want to leave. I am in heaven. Someone wants to tear me from heaven. After my hard fought life I am now being torn from my paradise. I scream as I am pulled back.  
  
Everything is being taken away from me. I slam into something. My body I am in my body. I open my mouth to scream but nothing comes out. There isn't any oxygen. I try and find out where I am. I finally figure it out. I'm in my coffin. Panic takes over and I begin to pull at the boards above my head. I need to get out of here.  
  
Who would do this to me? Why would they be so evil? I fight my way to the surface. My hands ache with every swipe to get out of the prison I find myself in. I feel my hand reach the top. I am free. My other hand finds the fresh air and together they pull me up and out into the night air. For a moment I think that I am a vampire. But no atlas the powers that be are not that evil. I struggle out of the area and collapse to my knees. Everything is so bright. I have to close my eyes.  
  
I growl out loud. I hate this world. Why am I back here. Haven't I done enough for these people. I growl and stand up. I have to find someone that can help me get back to where I belong. I need to find Spike.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU from here on out. I love the sixth season but I'm a Spuffy follower all the way...LOL...Enjoy and please let me know what you think....  
  
Chapter 1:Resuration  
  
Buffy slowly made her way down the street. She get a few odd looks. She wondered what she look like. People were staring at her. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She felt lost. She looked around and all she could see was pain and suffering. She needed to find Spike. He will know what to do. She moved into one of the side alleyways and head towards the nearest graveyard. Something growled behind her and she turned to face it. The demon was surprised that she didn't run screaming. Instead she took her favourite fighting stance.  
  
"Come on then. Let's get it over with." Her voice is sore as she speaks and her lips crack in the effort. The demon raises it head and stiffs the air.  
  
"You don't smell human." She laughs at him.  
  
"Well, you don't look human." Before he can do anything she jumps forward and grabs his neck with both hands and twists. She hears the cracks as his neck snaps in her hands. She smiles and let him drop to the ground. One less demon to worry about. She tips her head to one side and listen. No one is coming. She sighs and drags the corpse over to a dumpster and toss him in. She rolls her neck. She didn't know what this is but she likes it. This world is pure evil and she has a major power burst.  
  
Buffy clears her throat and stretches her arms over her head. A girl could get used to this extra power. She grins. This world might have something in it for her after all. She licked her lips. She was gonna go see Spike. But right now she had a better idea. She wanted to kill something.  
  
Spike growled as he moved towards the Summer's residence. When he got his hands on that girl....He trailed off as the four adult scoobies raced into the house. "What in Bloody Hell is going on." He stormed over to the house. He threw open the door. The small group turned to see him come in.  
  
"What are you all doing?" They looked around. Dawn peeked around Xander. He growled at her and she ducked back behind him.  
  
"Nothing. We are just lookin-"  
  
"For the 'Bot." Willow interrupted. Spike's eyes narrowed.  
  
"The 'Bot's downstairs. Where it's been for awhile." He looked over at them they all moved around. "What did you all do?" He questioned. "And you!" He screamed at Dawn. Her eyes widen.  
  
"I'm good. Talk to them. I'm going to bed." And with that she ran up to her bedroom. Spike growled and turned to the group of four.  
  
"Tell me what you did." Willow looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet.  
  
"We did a spell." Spike stepped forward.  
  
"What type of spell?" He questioned.  
  
"To bring back the dead." He growled and vamped out. He grabbed Willow. She let out a small scream of pain. The chip fired but he didn't back down.  
  
"WHY?!?" He screamed at her.  
  
"She--Hell..." He growled. "We thought she was in a hell dimension." She spat out. He let her go.  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"I---I don't know she took off after fighting the demons." Anya replied. "We hope that she was here." He growled.  
  
"I'm gonna go find her." He looked them all in the eye. "You lot will stay here." They nodded and he turned and left. Slamming the door behind him.  
  
Buffy smiled as another vamp was dusted. Only ten more to go. She thought to herself. She had stumbled across this nest and was having a grand time of killing them. There was twenty-five. She spun and staked another. Pain crossed her features as nails are drawn across her back. She growl and spun. She stake him. She crouched down and looked at the final eight.  
  
"Let's go. I have more things to deal with then you poor things." She informed them. Looking them all in the eyes. Then she grinned. "Time to party." Then she launched herself on them. Within minutes she was left alone in the cave. She tipped her head and sniffed the air. She shivered. There were more near by. It was her duty as the Slayer to find them and kill them. She smiled and took off in a rush to find them.  
  
She slowed to a crawl as she caught a different sent. This one was a familiar one. A welcome one...But who or what was it. She grinned she was going to find out. She took off in a general pace to find the object that she wanted so badly.  
  
Spike growled and vamped out. The Slayer was nearby. He could smell her. But something wasn't right about her. She was more...feral...she wasn't the Buffy he knew and loved. He sniffed the air again. She was behind him now. Fear crossed his features. What was going on. Didn't see know him. Then the thought came to him. What if she had come back wrong. Even if he wasn't able to feel the cool he shivered.  
  
He suddenly heard a high pitch scream. He looked around. He couldn't figure out where it had come from.  
  
"Buffy?" He called out. A giggle echoed back.  
  
"Buffy, is that you?" He asked. Then a deep laugh came. It was her laugh. He growled. "Buffy, come here." He shouted.  
  
"Buffy, not here." Came the reply.  
  
"Is that you Slayer?" He asked. There was a pregnant pause.  
  
"What do you want with the Slayer?" She asked.  
  
"You know what I want." He growled.  
  
"You are a vampire." She stated. He sniffed the air.  
  
"You don't smell all that human, Luv so I won't be talking." She growled and stepped into the light. She tipped her head to one side.  
  
"I want to go back." She stated.  
  
"Back where, Luv?"  
  
"Back to where I came from."  
  
"You want to go to your house?" He asked confused.  
  
"No, Heaven." She said a tear rolling down her check. "I want to go back to heaven."  
  
TBC...  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
Mel- Your wish is my command. I hope that you liked this chapter I hope you like it. Please remember to review( 


	3. Next Chapter

Chapter 2: Rebirth.

          "What do you mean?" He asked her. "Buffy?" He took a step forward.

          She growled at him. "Buffy isn't here!" She stated as she threw a punch at him. "She died and left me all alone." She cried in anger. Spike sidestepped the punch and caught her arm and pulled her close.

          "She left me here. She's gone. And I'm stranded in _Hell!_" Buffy said. Spike hugged her from behind.

          "Pet, please I want to help you. Please let me help you." She turned in his arms and looked him in the eyes.

          "Kill me." She pleaded. "Send me back." He pulled back from her.

          "Slayer, what are you talking about."

          "Kill me." She repeated as she pulled a stake from her waistband. "I can't feel anything on this Earth. I don't want to live like this. KILL ME!" She said as she dived towards him with the stake raised high. Spike once again sidestepped her and pulled the stake from her.

          "What in the bloody Hell do you think you are doing." She frowned at him.

          "I want to die Spike. And if attacking you is the quickest way then so be it." She snarled and leaped towards him. This time he didn't move and she slammed into her. He left out a grunt of unneeded air. She punched him in the face. His head snapped to one side and laid still. She pulled him up and sat on his lap.

          "Please, Spike help me." She crowned as she laid her head on his chest. "I want to feel again."

          "Luv, I can help you. But you have to trust me. Do you trust me?"  She nodded.

          "More then I should." She told him. She pulled back. "Please, help me to leave. I want to go back." She pleaded.

          "I have something better then that Luv," She looked up at him. "I'm gonna help you live again." He reached down and cupped her chin. "I promise you that you will feel again."

          "With all your heart?" She asked.

          "Yes, Luv, with all my heart." He told her. Then he brought her lips to meet his. The kiss was soft and tender. She moaned and deepened the kiss. She moved her legs so that she was straddling him. Her tongue forked out and asked for permission to be welcomed. Spike opened his own lips to her request. He moaned and pulled her closer. Then she broke the kiss.

          "Need to breath." She informed him after seeing his face and the hurt that played on it. He nodded.

          "Do you still want to leave?" He asked her shyly

          "Not at the moment." She reply as she pulled him closer for another kiss.

          "Do you think she's okay?" Xander asked. The others nodded.

          "Yes, she's gonna be fine." Tara replied. "I mean Spike is out there looking for her...right." They looked around at one another. "Right?" She asked.

          Dawn leaded over the stairway as she listened to the group gathered in her living room. She felt anger rise up. She stormed down unto the room.

          "What do you mean?!?!" Dawn screamed.

          "Dawnie!" Willow exclaimed. "What are you doing up?"

          "Listening to some very interesting conversations." Dawn said. "You brought her back from the dead! How dare you!" She screamed at them. "You don't know what happened to her. You might have come back WRONG and you aren't doing anything about it!" Dawn was close to hysterias.

          "Dawn, Please calm down." Tara pleaded. "Spike is out there looking for her as we sp-" As she said this the front door slammed shut.

          "BUFFY!" Dawn shouted. She leap from her chair and raced to the front door. There was Buffy and Spike. Buffy was in Spike's arms. She carefully kissed his forehead. "And Spike." They looked up at her.

          "Hey Nibblet." Spike said after he kissed her back.

          "Hey Dawn." Buffy mumbled.

          "Buffy?" She asked as she moved forward. Buffy nodded. She broke apart from Spike and walked over pulling the girl into hug. "I missed you so much." Dawn cried into Buffy's shoulder.

          "I know. It's okay. It's gonna be fine now." Buffy said as she rubbed her back. She looked over Dawn's shoulder and looked at the rest of the gang. "Everything will be fine." They all smiled at her.

          "Hey Buffy." They said shyly. She smiled at them.

          "Hey guys." She took a step back away from the group and stepped back into Spike's embrace.

          "Are you okay, Luv?" He asked stroking her arm. She nodded.

          "Just tried. Can you take me up to my room?" She asked him. He nodded and lead her over to the stairway. She turned to face them.

          "Good night guys. I'll see you in the morning." Then they disappeared upstairs.

          "Does anyone else have this weird sense of deja-vu?" Xander asked as he watched the blonde couple. They all raised their hands remembering the time Willow cast her 'Will It So' Spell.

          "Guys let just leave them be." Dawn said. "After everything that Buffy be threw let her have this help." They all nodded in agreement.

          "Okay, then well me and Xander most go back to his place and have sex."

          "ANYA!!!" Xander cried. She shrugged her shoulder.

          "What?" She asked. "It is what we are gonna do." He rolled his eyes.

          "Come on." He said as he grabbed her hand. "See ya later guys." He said as they left threw the front door.

          "Well, that went-" Dawn said.

          "Yeah." Tara and Willow agreed.

          "So pet, are you feeling any more alive?" Spike asked as his fingers traced her stomach muscles.

          "Just a bit." She said holding up two fingers. He raised his scared eyebrow. She laughed.

          "Okay, a bit more then that." She opened the fingers wider and smiled. He growled and moved so that he was above her. His fingers moved to her most ticklish area on her body. She twitched under his touch. "Don't!" She warned.

          "Don't what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

          "Don't even think about it." He smiled at her and began to tickle her. She screamed in protest. He laughed at her and stopped. "What about now?" He asked. She gave him a look then    used her powers to flip him over so that she was on top.

          "Now what were you doing to me a few moments early?" She asked.

          Her door slammed open as she sat back on her heels. She glared over. "Can I help you?" She asked coldly. To Willow and Tara.

          "W---we thought we heard  you scream." Tara said. "We thought you were in trouble."

          "Well, as you see. I'm not so you can leave now." She stated. They nodded and left closing the door as they went. She broke off and went over to the nearby chair.

          "You okay Luv?" Spike asked sitting up and looking over at her. She nodded and looked out the window. She bit her lip and felt a tear roll down her cheek. A set of rough hands brushed it away. "What is it?"

          "I hate them." She stated. "I know now that they were the ones that brought me back and I hate them. They are...were my friends."

          "They still are-"

          "No, they pulled me out of heaven." She bit her lip and looked him in the eyes. "I don't know how to forgive them." Spike nodded listening to every word she said. He took her hands and locked eyes with her.

          "You can forgive them because they thought they were saving you. You can forgive them because they are your friends. You can forgive them because their your family...Your life." He pulled her close. "You can because you love them as much if not more then I love you." She smiled.

          "Thank-you." She said.

          "For what?" He asked her.

          "For being here and not asking anything back from me." He grinned.

          "I'm always gonna be here for you Buffy, and I hope that you will always remember that."

          "I will. Now," she got up and walked over to her bed. "Come and put me to bed. And I expect you to be here in the morning." She said as they climbed into the bed.

TBC....

A/N: If people are interested in me continuing with a sequel were there will be a possible wedding...not saying who's...please let me know...One more chapter to go…enjoy:-)

Replies to reviews:

Houshi-Demon: here is your next part I hope that you like itJ Have fun and please remember to review…Let me know ifI'm doing something wrong…I haven't seen Buffy in a long timeJ Other then the final eppieJ

Hermione-Potter-McTaggart: I'm glad that you like this…please countine let me know what you think…If You have something that could help the story please let me know…

Thanks to both of you….I have two other fics that you might like…they are in my profile…

www.fanfiction.net/electricgurl


	4. Last chapter

A/N: If people are interested in me continuing with a sequel were there will be a possible wedding...not saying who's...please let me know...Last chapter enjoy:-) Also please check out my new website that has other work on it... thanks. (PS: A big shout out to my new beta reader....Gwen...thanks a ton)

Chapter 3: Growth

Spike raced to the Summers' home. He pushed open the front door.

"Where's Buffy?" He demanded.

"Upstairs." Dawn said. "She's asleep." he nodded.

"I'm going up to see her." He stated and with that he ran upstairs. Buffy was in her room but she wasn't asleep.

"Hey." She said as he walked in.

"Luv." He said as a greeting. "Are you okay?" She nodded and looked at him. She smiled and bit her lower lip.

"I've been better." He walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay." She sniffed and pulled back from his hug.

"It will be.... I think I can actually forgive them." She said as he held her. She turned so she was leaning against him.

"I'm glad for you." He paused. "Does that mean I have to me nice to the whelp?" He questioned. Buffy smiled. "Did you know that I believe that was the first real true smile I have seen in a while?" she sighed.

"Yes, you have to be nice to the whelp." She said as she pulled his arms around her. "I don't know what happen to make me forgive them...but Spike."

"Yes, Luv?"

"Will you stay the night?"

"Of course I will."

"No I mean will you-"

"I know what you mean and I will do what ever you want." He hugged her tighed. "I would die for you Buffy." She smiled.

"I love you Spike."

"It's William...William Shaw." Buffy smiled again and laughed slightly.

"I like Spike. I won't want anything to change." She said as the made their way over to the bed.

"No?" He questioned raising one eyebrow. She grinned.

"Nothing. I love you Spike and I hope that you will never forget that."

"I love you too, Buffy." He picked her up and lowered her onto the bed. "Let me show you how much."

Willow yawned as she walked into the kitchen. "What ever you are cooling smells really good, Buf-"She stopped as she saw that it was Spike that was cooking. 

"Morning Red, how are you this morning?" He asked in a chirper voice.

"Spike." She said. "How are you this morning?" He smiled at her.

"I'm great." He said as he flipped the pancakes he was baking. Dawn came bouncing into the room.

"Morning all!" She said. "The food smells great."

"Thanks Nibblet." He said as he passed her a glass of O.J. She smiled at him.

"What's put you in such a good mood?" She asked. He grinned at her.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She laughed at him.

"Now I know it has something to do with Buffy." She grinned. He laughed. Buffy walked in the room.

" Good Morning, Luv." She smiled at him.

"Morning. How are you?"

"Tired. You?"

"Happy." She laughed and walked over and kissed him on the lips and Xander and Anya walked in. Xander cleared his throat.

"Morning." Buffy broke the kiss. Then smiled.

"Good morning Guys."

Giles had flown in once he had heard about Buffy coming back. He was walking into the airport when he heard his voice being called. He turned away from the person he had been talking to and turned around. There was Buffy racing towards him. His smile grew to cover his whole face. 

"Buffy?!?" He asked as she finally reached him and pulled him into a hug. "Is it really you?" She nodded.

"Yes, it's me!" She grinned. "I've missed you." She said.

"And I've missed you...Where are the others?" He asked.  
  
"Their coming...I needed to tell you something before they got here."

"What? I don't think there is much that will top the fact that you are back from the dead." He stated. She grinned, and then bit her lip.

"Every if that one thing was that I was dating Spike." Giles eyes went wide.

"What?!?!?!" Buffy backed off.

"Can you just please be happy for me?" She asked Giles nodded.

"Sorry. It's just...everything that has happen and now this..." She nodded.

"I know that it's a lot...But Giles...I love him and he has been here for me thought all of this." She looked him in the eyes. "And Giles...He loves me...So please keep that in mind when you see him." He nodded.

"I will..." He grabbed her and hugged her again. "Buffy...I'm glad that you found someone. And I'm sure that he will be perfect for you in everyway." She grinned and hugged him.

"Let's get you back to the house." He smiled at her.

"Let's."

Everyone was settled in at the Summers' residence. Giles was on the couch. Willow and Tara in Joyce's old room. Dawn was in her room. Xander and Anya were sharing Buffy's room and Buffy and Spike were down in the basement. They were holding one another. 

"I hope that we will actually get a bedroom one day and we won't have to share the house with six other people." Spike complained.

"If you don't like it you can always go back to your crypt." He paced a hand over his heart.   
"Ouch." He grinned at her. "That hurt Luv, it really did." She grinned.

"If it makes you feel better. I would go with you." He grinned his elongated teeth showing.

"Well, Milady would you like to join me?" He asked getting up he pulled on his clothes and passed Buffy's hers. She slipped them on.

"I just have to run upstairs and leave a note for the others." He nodded and gathered their stuff. She quickly re-joined him.

"Ready?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"And willing." He raised an eye at her. She winked and soon they were on their way to his old crypt.

The-End...Or TBC? I'll let you decide...Please let me know what you think:- )

Replies to Review:  
  
**Spikefan120491:** I glad that you like this I hope that you enjoy the ending  
  
**Rravnedark:** No I realized that she won't get angry at Tara but it as to late to take it back...also if I write a squeal it will fit...sorta...I just kinda wanted to get across the fact that she was pissed off (sorry about the language) that they had brought her back.

**Samica**: Glad that you like it. Hope this character had enough Spike and Buffy in it to satisfy your tastes. If you would like more scoobies let me know and maybe I'll write a fic with all of their thoughts and etc...  
  
**Kelly:** Thanks for the pointers. _Blushes_ and the compliments. I know that it was a little out there with the Buffy and Spike thing but I haven't really seen much of those to together so I was just flying with whatever I could think of...I'll try and keep that advice in mind for my other work.

**_Thanks again and hope you all enjoyed this I had fun:)_**

my website is this: www. you will have to put it together fanfiction doesn't like that you post website on here...grrr anyway I'm off:)


End file.
